


Thunders are a blessing

by NightcoreFairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Help, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Smut, Not, One Shot, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreFairy/pseuds/NightcoreFairy
Summary: How an unfortunate event, came to be into a delightful and pleasurable one for the freak duo!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, at first, i wasn't so sure if i was going to upload this, but it seems like after my best friend(and beta reader) approved of this, i finally posted it! Now, as i have already said, i'm shitty in writing smut, so don't expect something amazing that is gonna blow your mind, nope, not even close xD But i just take joy in writing anything, be it angst, fluff, smut and it is quite a challenge for myself too! I think i must have bored you to death, so sorry for that and now i'm gonna let you enjoy this! Peace! -Zoe

~Third POV~

It was a cold afternoon, already in early January and it started raining really hard, some streams had overflowed from the so much amount of water that it was filled.

Some roads had become unable to see, so it was nearly impossible for someone to be wandering outside. School had ended for today and so the club activities.

Everyone had already left, but unfortunately a certain duo was so busy fighting, that they didn't notice that everyone had already left, leaving the two of them behind.

As they finally stopped, they both looked around and realized they were all alone, too consumed in their bickering and now trying to go outside was out of the question.

"AHHH WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, KAGEYAMA? IT'S RAINING OUTSIDE AND WE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE!" yelled the orange-haired boy named Hinata Shōyō.

"I can see that so stop yelling at my ear, dumbass Hinata!" responded the very irritated blue-haired boy as known as Kageyama Tobio.

"Why did everyone leave us here?!" asked the shorter boy. "It was our turn to clean up and close the club, moron! We were too busy fighting, that we didn't notice how time passed and now we are stuck in here for who knows how long!" exclaimed the now furious blue-haired boy.

"Well...it's not my fault that we are stuck in here, you damned king..." mumbled out the other boy.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?! And how is it MY fault in the first place, you idiot?" Kageyama shouted back with an angry tone.

"Well if you weren't such an ass, we wouldn't- then suddenly, before the boy could say another word, a thunder appeared and from the impact, a car's alarm went off.

Hinata hissed like a cat, ran inside the storage room where they kept the futons and hid under it. He was trembling so much, you could see the whole futon shaking because of him.

~Kageyama's POV~

Kageyama was stunned. He never knew that Hinata was scared of thunders. Well, to be honest with himself, he didn't really know much about his partner either way. 'One more reason to tease him about' I thought with a smug expression that made Hinata's spine shiver.

"I never knew you were afraid of thunders, what are you, a scaredy cat?" "W-what are you talking about, idiot? Me? S-scared of thunders? T-that's impossible" he blurted out, but I could tell that he was obviously lying.

"Then why are you hiding under that futon?"

"It's just because I'm c-cold that's all." He said with a squeaky voice.

"Yea, keep saying that to yourself, moron."

I continued moping the floor and as I was done, I started heading where Hinata was. I got into the storage room and closed the door behind me. Suddenly, out of the blue, the lights went off and the only thing that was left in the room was complete darkness and Hinata's squiring voice.

"K-kageyama? W-where are you, I c-can't see anything" he said with a terrified voice. I was so busy trying to find my own futon to put my things down, so then I could lay and sleep, so I didn't answer his question.

Then another thunder peered through the window, making a rumbling sound. The next thing I knew, I felt something- no someone crushing me and falling on top of me.

"W-what are you doing so suddenly, idiot? You could have hurt me."

"I'm so sorry Kageyama! I-I just got scared a little bit and y-you weren't answering, so I-I thought you left." Hinata squirmed from fear.

"And where do you think I would be? It's pretty damn obvious that I can't go anywhere near outside right now and there's no way I could leave you alone in this condition." I answered him but as soon as I realized what I said, although it was cold, my face started turning a little bit red.

"Oh Kageyama-kuuun~ I didn't know you cared for me so much~ I could even say you like me by the way you act!" said Hinata now with an amused expression and a silly grin on his face, forgetting all about the previous fears about thunders.

"S-shut up, w-who would even care for an idiot like you?" I whispered becoming more embarrassed. "Aww don't deny it Kageyama-kun, you know you like me~." Answered Hinata while poking me lightly on my cheek and giggling like an idiot that he is.

'I had enough, I have to teach this idiot a lesson not to mess around with me.'

~Third POV~

Kageyama took motion into his own hands. He threw the other boy onto the futon, grabbed his two hands and pinned them above his head with his one free hand while the other one was slightly caring his hip in circles.

"And what if I like you?" he whispered into his ear with his hot breath seductively, while biting his earlobe. "K-kageyama s-stop it, I-I was just k-kidding earlier, I-I didn't want t-to make you m-mad." He tried to say while panting.

The poor boy was so flustered and confused, because he didn't know what that tingling feeling was.

"Well, a little too late now, don't you think H-i-n-a-t-a?" Then Kageyama moved down onto his neck and stared liking his collarbone.

"S-seriously, s-stop it. I-I don't want to do this..." Even though he said that, Hinata knew that it was a lie. He was trying to convince himself that he didn't want this, but he liked Kageyama.

He liked him, A LOT but he wasn't planning to confess to him anytime soon, because first of all it's embarrassing and secondly they are both boys, so he was sure there was no way Kageyama would ever return his feelings.

Kageyama then moves onto Hinata's mouth and starts kissing him passionately, soon enough he added tongue and they were both panting. "E-even though..you say that, from the...sounds that y-you make, you seem...like you a-actually enjoy it.." he says with a husky voice, between the kiss.

He then releases Hinata's hands, so the boy could slide his arms around Kageyama's neck for support.

After that he unbuttons Hinata's shirt, tossing it somewhere near and starts nibbling his already hard nipples from the cold. "I-in your...ahh..d-dreams." Hinata blurted out through moans, blushing like a beet root.

The shorter boy can feel his pants tightening and starts to feel pain, not knowing what to do about it. Kageyama notices the pained expression Hinata makes and slides one hand down the boy's waist, taking off his pants and gently squeezes the other male's groin.

Hinata jolts as a cry escapes his lips, from the unknown yet nice feeling that he is experiencing and grabs Kageyama's hand to stop him.

"Nghh...w-what are you-" the taller boy doesn't let him finish, but he instead smashes their lips together to silence him. The ginger-head gasps from the sudden motion and Kageyama takes advantage of it to slide in his tongue.

They both moan into the kiss as there is an inner war between their tongues, both asking for dominance.

After several seconds, they break the kiss, panting hard because they both are in need of air but there still is a string of saliva connecting their now separated mouths.

"H-hinata, you are so...tense. Try to...relax a little bit...and don't worry, just trust me...you'll feel much better..." exclaimed the blue-haired setter while trailing kisses down the bare chest of the red head and with one hand, rubbing his back smoothly in circling motions.

"O-okay...I t-trust you." Hinata let goes and Kageyama started stroking the other male's erection slowly up and down. "Nghh...K-kageyama...ohhh..." Hinata covers his mouth with his hands, embarrassed by the lewd sounds that he is making, but in fact the young middle-blocker was surprised.

His setter's hands were so soft and delicate, he could never imagine that his touch would be so gentle beside his usual grumpy personality.

After a little while, Kageyama crouches down, parts Hinata's legs apart, goes in-between and licks the tip of the shorter boy's dick where it's leaking precum. "Ahh...Kageyama...it f-feels weird..."

The young spiker places his hands on top of Kageyama's head and clenches them into fist balls.

He then continues by sucking his dick from a slow pace to a quicker one, swirling his tongue around the other boy's dick, taking in all of his length, while it sometimes hits the back of this throat.

"Nghh...K-Kageyama, you might want to stop because I can't hold-" and without a second warning, Hinata shudders as he cums inside Kageyama's mouth.

Kageyama coughs at first a little bit but savors every last drop of it while the red head boy starts apologizing like there's no tomorrow.

"AHHH, I-I'M REALLY SORRY KAGEYAMA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO C-COME INSIDE YOUR M-MOUTH, I-I JUST-" he tried to explain, panicking moving his arms around in the air but Kageyama cut him off.

"Hey, hey calm down and listen, idiot! It's no big deal, so don't mess your brain over it, okay?" He tried to calm him down, because oh god the boy was about to blow a fuse.

"O-okay..."

"But I have to admit that you didn't taste half bad." he said while licking his lips and the tips of his mouth moved up, forming a mocking smirk onto his face.

Hinata feels the back of his neck heating up and quickly buries his face into the crook of the setter's neck. "S-top s-saying such embarrassing things!" comes out some muffled words. Kageyama sighs and feels the faint smile tugging at his lips which is a very unusual thing for him but soon asks.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Hmm..what is it?" the boy says a little bit dazed.

"I want to try something." But he doesn't wait for a response, because as soon as he says that, he parts the boy's two legs apart and places them over his shoulders,

"W-what are you going to do?" asks the smaller boy. "You'll see..just wait up a sec." Kageyama could already feel his pants almost exploding from the tightness, so in a swift motion he took off his own clothes.

All the red-head could do was wait in anticipation and curiosity, of what the taller boy had in mind. He had a clear view of Hinata's itching butthole, asking for attention.

While his one hand was gently rubbing his thigh, with his other hand, he slipped in his middle finger to stretch it, so the younger male wouldn't feel so much pain afterwards.

After all, it was pretty obvious that the boy beneath him hadn't any experience at all in that matter, so he tried his best to be as gentle as possible with him.

The boy moaned out load from the cold finger that had entered his hot and sticky butthole. After thrusting the middle finger inside and out a few times, he added another one in while adding more pressure after each thrust.

After putting in the third finger, he bent down and starting kissing him on the lips, to somehow distract him a little bit from the pain that the other boy was feeling. Hinata groans into the kiss, feeling lost inside all this kind of pleasure he's experiencing for the first time.

The setter struggles very hard to hold back and go slow for his partner's sake but he can't hold it anymore.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata, b-but I can't hold b-back anymore!"

"Hey, K-Kageyama wait-" without a second warning, he pulls his three fingers out and presses the tip of his dick on the surface of Hinata's butthole, slowly sliding all of his length in. The boy shudders and his back arches up from the feeling of Kageyama's big cock inside him.

"C-can I move now?" he asks with a little concern.

"W-wait...just g-give me...a s-second.." exclaimed Hinata with trembling legs and a pained tone in his voice.

Kageyama takes this time to admire the expression the other boy was making. Hinata's eyes were squeezed shut, his cheeks were painted with a light reddish color and he was panting, a string of saliva trailing down to his chin.

"Y-you can..m-move now.." he didn't need to be told a second time, as he started moving slowly in and out at first, but soon enough speeding up into a quicker pace as, their hips were thrusting against each other making a slapping sound.

Kageyama grabs Hinata's dick and starts stroking it up and down, so he could be receiving pleasure from the back and front.

Hinata literally feels like he is going insane, as Kageyama's cock hit's his sweet spot every time. Both boys are very close to their climax and Kageyama goes over the edge as he releases his seed inside Hinata's ass with a loud moan, with Hinata following right after and releasing all over his bare chest.

Kageyama lowers Hinata's legs from his shoulders and lies next to his partner, both panting hard.

"Hey...Kageyama?" asked the very tired and sleepy spiker, while trying to control his breaths. "What...is it?" replied the exhausted tosser.

"It's still your fault that we were stuck in here." but as soon as he finished his sentence, he felt a hand whacking him on top of his head. "Oww, it wasn't necessary to hit me, was it?" Hinata rubbed his head in an attempt to sooth the pain.

"Hmph, you deserved it, dumbass!" they both looked at each other with an angry look on their faces ready to fight, but as they kept staring at each other's eyes, Hinata started giggling and Kageyama's tips of his mouth moved up, forming into an smile.

"I like that smile on your face, you should make it more often!" Hinata flashed back a cheeky smile, that some people would describe it as bright as the sun.

Kageyama slightly blushed and patted the other teen's hair in affection, with a small smile on his face. Even though the weather hadn't changed much, the two boys slept peacefully in each other's arms.


End file.
